


just one kiss

by georgiehensley



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: joey has to kiss a guy for an audition and he's been told he's bad at it, so he wants to practice... with chandler.(and it goes surprisingly well.)





	just one kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i have some (well, two) friends fics on tumblr that i never posted here, so, might as well, right?
> 
> set during 4x24.

“just one?”

“how many times do i have to say it? no, joey!”

joey sighs and whines, slumping down into one of the recliners, defeated. chandler returns to his laptop, only to sigh himself as joey remains silent, the lack of noise in the apartment becoming deafening. chandler bites the inside of his cheek before he breaks the silence.

“alright,” he says, finally. joey turns the chair around, still slumped, only raising an eyebrow.

“huh?”

“fine, you can kiss me.”

“really?” joey asks, jumping to his feet. “i-i mean, you’re cool with it?”

“yeah, i mean, it’s just one kiss, right?” chandler says. “and it’s for your job, or almost job, so it means nothing. just two guys who share a kiss, because one of them is playing a gay guy in a movie.”

“he’s not gay!” joey argues. “he just kisses a guy for one scene. another kiss that means nothing.”

“let’s just stop talking before this gets worse.”

“okay.”

the two fall silent again, staring at each other. chandler’s still sat on his stool.

“so how do we–” joey says.

“do you want to–” chandler says. they both turn red when they realize they spoke at the same time.

“i guess i’ll just,” joey says, and chandler gives a small nod. joey steps forward, tilting his head to match chandler’s height while sitting. his hands rest on either side of chandler’s face, naturally, before he leans in, gently pressing their lips together. chandler barely notices his own breath hitching over the ringing of his heartbeat in his ears. his hands flail around as he doesn’t know what to do with them, but they find joey’s waist and stay there, not quite pulling him closer but also not pushing him away either. and it’s good, the kiss - joey’s lips are soft but firm and he isn’t quite forcing himself onto chandler, not really. though, he isn’t really putting much more effort into the kiss than chandler is - in reality, they’re just stuck there, frozen with their lips pressed against each other’s. chandler’s fingers twitch against joey’s waist, almost impatiently tapping out a rhythm, and joey snaps to attention, backing away from chandler for just a moment before diving right in, giving him the full, proper experience. and chandler just melts, responding immediately. he gets so wrapped up in the moment that he almost forgets to breathe, having to back away just moments later, struggling to catch his breath.

“oh,” is all he says to fill the silence.

“was i good?” joey asks, avoiding chandler’s gaze.

“yeah, yeah, you were very good,” chandler says. “much better than i was expecting.”

“thanks,” joey mumbles. chandler glances towards him, and joey looks back. and suddenly–they’re kissing all over again, and it just feels right. like chandler has been lost his whole life and he’s finally come back home.

the next time they break, chandler bites his lip.

“good luck at your audition,” he says, standing and heading to his room, laptop left open on the counter.

“chandler,” joey says, and chandler stops, turns around. “can we, uh–can we do that again, sometime? like, a lot? and, uh, other things?” unable to shake the absurdity of what just happened, and knowing how bad joey can be with his words, chandler laughs.

“yeah, joe,” he says, voice growing soft. “we can definitely do that again.” joey smiles, and chandler’s heart soars.


End file.
